glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Sincroid Army (faction)
=Story= The Lost Sincroid Army "A few shots of the original Lost Sincroid Army urethane figures."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/lost-sincroid-army.html LostSincroidArmy-Nobotos.jpg|LSA Nobotos Closesincroid.jpg|Close Sincroid NobotosClose-ALT.jpg|Nobotos Close PheydenTransfromation.jpg|Pheyden Transformation PhaseSincroid.jpg|Phase Sincroid PhasingPheyden.jpg|Phasing Pheyden Aves VS The Lost Sincroid Army "Routine scuffle on Planet Ilphim.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/aves-battles-lost-sincroid-army.html The LSA relentlessly pursue Rechlen and Aves throughout the Glyos System, attempting to kidnap Aves whenever they get the chance. Luckily, Aves is a tough little guy and can take care of himself - even though it saddens him to battle his fellow Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/aves-vs-lsa.html Aves-VS-LSA-0.jpg Aves-VS-LSA-1.jpg Aves-VS-LSA-2.jpg Aves-VS-LSA.jpg Aves-VS-LSA-3.jpg Aves-VS-LSA-4.jpg Aves-VS-LSA-5.jpg Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpts "With the power to travel through the Edge of Space and anywhere, the Traveler (Pheyden) sees all. These visions concerns a dangerous life forms calling themselves the Lost Sincroid Army. These hardened soldiers believe that their leader, the Sincroid called Exellis, is still alive believed somewhere in the Glyos System. Where is Exellis? Rechlen, for once, would be surprised by the answer." ... "They will bring him back... all hail Exellis! As acting sub-commander of the Lost Sincroid Army, Nobotos lives by this creed. For the return of Proto-Sincroid Exellis has been foretold for thirteen generations, but searching the Glyos System inside and out has yet to reveal his location. All the soldiers in the Lost Sincroid Army are almost identical. Being directly descended from Exellis gives them many special abilities, but they are also subject to corrupted programs." The Noboto Mission In Rechlen and Aves, Noboto is a prototype Sincroid that is dispatched by the Lost Sincroid Army to find a way through the Edge of Space - with the hope of locating their missing leader, Exellis. The RA version of Noboto sets out on this mission piloting a special Sarvonic Gendrone (Gobon), which helps regulate Noboto's unstable prototype body. Due to his ability to manifest something called the "Phanost Effect", Noboto is able to reach into the Edge of Space, but only through a tethered phantom version of himself. Believe it or not this weirdness was all laid out back in 2004!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-noboto.html The Cliffs of Granthan Somewhere near the Edge of Space, 198XX. In the dark corners of the mysterious Glyos System, the Lost Sincroid Army continue their hard search for their lost leader. The legendary Master Prototype Sincroid Exellis. Landing on the smoldering outworld planet Granthan, they begin tests on their latest experimental project... The Buildman Infiltrator! Made as a fail safe device for the LSA, the Buildman Infiltrator Unit can scan for imposters. Suddenly... "....." grimace Govurom on the cliff's edge as his cloak flapped in the evening breeze.. The sun was setting and his patience with it. "...so predictable." Marching towards him was a full squad of the standard bearers of the Exellis mission: the Lost Sincroid Army. Green suits and yellow heads stood out brightly against the sun burnt surface of Granthan. "Halt! What's this?" ordered presumably the squad leader of the LSA troop. "Show yourself!" he quickly added. Govorum let his cloak slip off with wind and reveal his full stature before them. They knew who he was. "The Traitor - GOVUROM!" "Such slaves..." Govurom mocked back. "You have no leader!" Govurom's crusty nature was infamous. "We will find him..." the squad leader parroted from his indoctrination. "All hail Exellis!" he called out. The troops echoed him without a second of hesitation, "ALL HAIL EXELLIS!" Elder Teachings "This current version of the LSA (Standard Lost Sincroid Army and Granthan Corps Lost Sincroid Army) was resurrected by Elder Exellis to right the many wrongs that the original LSA had done."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/thank-you.html "They should really be called the New Sincroid Army, due to Exellis finally assuming command of something that always stood against what he believed Sincroids should be. Glyaxia Command have been working on a dark project which became the impetus behind the LSA finally coming together with their long sought after and enigmatic leader."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/09/gatekeepers-are-go.html Enigma Source and the Lost Sincroid Army]]Finding a safe collection of asteroids far from the battle now, Gobon laid his partner down gently. "Easy, I've got you." the Gobon soothed as he healed Noboto's torn shoulder. "Of all your tricks..." the Noboto said appreciatively, "this is the best one." Resting in a peaceful part of the galaxy without worry again, the Noboto couldn't help but review the events of their day. "That didn't go as well as I'd hoped." The Gobon just "Hmmm..." in agreement. A faint blue bathed over the pair and space began to open. "Now what?" Noboto sighed. "Greeting Noboto, it's been a long time..." Before them was someone Noboto hadn't seen in a very long time. "Exellis!!??" the short trapper exclaimed. Before the pair floated Elder Exellis and the Lost Sincroid Army. Cliff Travels: Granthan Revisited "Elder Exellis recently spent some downtime exploring The Cliffs of Granthan."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/cliff-travels.html =Hierarchy= The original LSA featured in Rechlen and Aves were searching for Exellis. The production version of the LSA represents the (New) Lost Sincroid Army under the leadership of Elder Exellis. Lost Sincroid Army Command Neo-LSA-GROUP-SNEAK.png|Standard Elder Exellis Lost Sincroid Army Members archive-LSA.png|Standard Lost Sincroid Army Granthan Corps Command *Elder Exellis Granthan Corps Granthan Corps Members archive-LSA-granthan.png|Granthan Corps Lost Sincroid Army Genesis Corps Command Archive-elderex-genesis.jpg|Elder Exellis Genesis Corps Genesis Corps Members archive-LSA-genesis.jpg|Lost Sincroid Army Genesis Corps Gendrone Rebellion Command Gendrone_rebellion_exellis.jpg|Elder Exellis Gendrone Rebellion Gendrone Rebellion Members archive-LSA-redmetal.jpg|Gendrone Rebellion Lost Sincroid Army Neo Empire Command Archive-elderex-eclipse.jpg|Elder Exellis Neo Eclipse Neo Empire Members archive-LSA-empire.jpg|Neo Empire Lost Sincroid Army Gendrone Ultra Corps Command archive-elderex-ultra.png|Elder Exellis Gendrone Ultra Corps Gendrone Ultra Corps Members Sincroids-CLOSE-WEB.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Lost Sincroid Army Sendollest Guard Command archive-exellis-sendollest.png|Elder Exellis Sendollest Guard Sendollest Guard Members March-Sneak-7-WEB.png|Sendollest Guard Lost Sincroid Army Bio Hunters Command archive-exellis-biohunter.png|Elder Exellis Bio Hunters Bio Hunters Members *Bio Hunters Lost Sincroid Army Gendrone Imperium Command archive-exellis-GI.png|Elder Exellis Gendrone Imperium Gendrone Imperium Members *Gendrone Imperium Lost Sincroid Army =References= Category:Lost Sincroid Army